Preparing for Betrayal
by TheDeathlyTwilight
Summary: Amber is Harry Potter's girlfriend and is in hiding with him. But the day they get into a fight might be their last day ever together. Snatchers are raiding the forest and Amber sacrafices herself for Harry. Will she live through the pain in her prison?


This is the first story I'm publishing so please be nice and I would love it if after your done you could review. I hope I portrayed the characters right and everything...I didn't know if you spelled Deatheaters with a space or not...tell me if I got it right please! This chapter is over introducing the way the new character's life is and the point in where I started the story from. A lot of dialouge but personally I kinda prefer dialouge. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hiding<p>

I've known Harry, Hermione, and Ron for years. We've always been best friends since the first year at Hogwarts. Now comes the year we all are seventeen. It's scary becoming old so quickly. But we are no, and have been, in hiding for quite a few months.

Harry and I are dating now. We have been for the last two years. I truly love him and could never loose him. That's why I'm helping him to find Voldemort's horocruxes.

Right now our tent is sited on a rocky shore to a lake. The lake is very open and shines brightly as I look out on it. It's as silent as could be. Harry walks over and stops next to me then takes my hand.

"What are you thinking about on your lonesome Amber?" he asked me

"Oh just all of this; it's so beautiful here you know?"

"I think so too" he stood in front of me and then kissed me momentarily. "Now let's go inside, it's starting to get dark." He pulled me along behind him inside the tent. Hermione was reading and Ron was lying on the bed. We sit down at the eating table and it is silent for a long time. Suddenly Hermione stands up and speaks.

"Oh my gosh" she walks over to where me and Harry are sitting. "The sword of Gryffindor is goblin made." We exchanged glances and then looked at her

"Ok so…?" I replied

"The sword only takes in what makes it stronger; rust and dirt have no effect on the blade"

"Oh so then when I killed the basilisk the sword kept the venom in it?" Harry asked her, realization coming to his eyes

"Exactly, that's how your destroy a horocrux and why Dumbledore left it in his will for you Harry"

"Oh I get it now" Harry said "Yea except there's only one problem with that-" suddenly the light disappeared in the lantern making it dark in the tent.

"The sword is missing" Ron said appearing at the door and then deluminated the lights on again. "Yea I'm still here"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him and me and Hermione gave worried glances to each other.

"It's just that I'm happy there's another damn thing we have to find!"

"Well sorry what exactly isn't meeting to your expectations Ron?" he stood and walked over in front of Ron now.

"I just thought we would've actually achieved something by now!" there was a pause "You don't understand why I listen to that radio do you?" I was getting even more worried that this would be a serious fight "It's so I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or Mum, or Dad"

"You think I'm not listening too!" his voice reached a point to which you could call it yelling now "You think I don't know how this feels!"

"No you don't know how it feels because you have no family!" Harry lunged at Ron now ready to fight.

"Stop it!" I screamed and struggled to break them up.

"Fine go then! GO!" Harry yelled again. Ron grabbed his bag of stuff and threw down the locket he had been wearing around his neck. Then he stopped at the tent door.

"Are you coming then?" he asked Hermione and she looked back at us shocked

"If you agree with him Hermione then just leave!" I yelled at her. She looked once at Harry and he gave her a cold stare. I guess she thought that meant yes because she grabbed her stuff and then joined Ron. They walked out and then disaparated together, leaving us alone in silence.

Harry and I had just disaparated. We were in some forest he had chosen. I set up the tent quietly while he put up enchantments. It was morning time now. "Can you apologize? It'd make me feel loads better" Harry said breaking the silence. We had been together for an entire night without really saying a word to each other.

"Apologize for what!" I replied feeling my temper go up a notch.

"For making them leave"

"Me? Who was it fighting with Ron!" I yelled at him now.

"You still told Hermione to go with him"

"I'm not apologizing! I hate you Harry!" Suddenly a twig cracked from a distance away. I knew Harry wasn't even close to finishing with the enchantments. So I quickly packed my bag again "Go!" I told him still standing, looking at him. He saw the motive I was going off of and ran. A few seconds later snatchers were coming towards me and from behind as well, enclosing me in a circle.

"Ooo a pretty one" Scabior said examining me up and down. "Now we heard you yelling. Harry was what you had said at the end" he came over and got directly in my face. "Where is he then?" I didn't reply and just stared back into his cold lifeless eyes. "Don't want to talk huh? Well perhaps the Deatheaters will get you talking" two men grabbed me while another took my wand and bag. Then they aparated with me.

We were at the gate of a huge manor. Someone came to the gate but I couldn't make out whom. "She has information of the whereabouts of Harry Potter" They let us in the gates and then in the door of the manor. We went up just a few stairs and came to a big room. There was a table with about twenty or more people filling it.

"What is so important that you dare interrupt our meeting Scabior!" Voldemort commanded us with his back turned.

"This is Harry Potter's girlfriend. She won't say a word on his whereabouts"

"Give her to Wormtail and leave!" the weird looking man grabbed me roughly then threw me on the table where everyone sat.

"What about payment-" Scabior asked but quickly got cut off

"You'll get you pay later!" Voldemort yelled at them and they left in a hurry. "Now Amber Visser is your name correct?" I nodded slowly and calmly. "Were you traveling with him?" I didn't answer and soon my body was in deep pain "Answer me!" he yelled then more excruciating pain shook me. I writhed in pain on the table multiple times, for every time he set another curse on me. My screams lasted forever it seemed. "Now tell me how it was when you were caught" I looked up in those menacing eyes and shivered.

"Fine I'll tell you. We had just aparated there. He started a fight with me and we were yelling. I heard them coming and packed everything again then told him to go." Voldemort sat in his chair again from torturing me.

"What is he looking for? Or is he just hiding because he's a coward" he laughed along with the table.

"He is not a coward!"

"Then what is he doing?" I didn't answer, feeling all eyes on me. He tortured me again. Even after he had quit I still felt pain inside me.

"I'll never say! Just kill me! I have no use for you!"

"Oh but how you do. Don't you see? Harry will do anything to get you back" a tear fell down my cheek "I'll give you two options now. You tell me what I ask of you. Or you become a Deatheater" I looked up again shocked and scared.

"What do you want with me in your army?" I asked

"A decent fighter and we could use some more numbers"

"Kill me" I replied

"That was not an option" I glared angrily "Put her down there without food or water until she chooses one of the two options" Wormtail grabbed me again and took me in a dark big jail cell. There would be the place I'd become weak and insane without Harry.


End file.
